


Stolen Voices

by rainbowotter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Made before S4, No ships just pain, Not Shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 19:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowotter/pseuds/rainbowotter
Summary: Pidge hears Matts voice on a mission of rescuing Galra prisoners.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning that all of my betas cried while reading this. I should mention I'm using the head canon that the Galra can mimic sounds and voices. Made before S4 came out

Matt. His voice. My brother’s voice. He’s here on this Galra ship. He's so close. I have to find him. I run full sprint, not noticing… No, not caring if anyone followed me.  
“Please someone help us, we have injured prisoners!” His voice yells again, hoping someone is there to help.  
“Matt, I’m coming!”  
“PIDGE WAIT!”  
Wait that's not Matt’s voice. I look behind to see Lance chasing after me.  
“PIDGE WAIT, IT COULD BE A TRAP!”  
NO! It’s Matt, Lance please let it be Matt. I ignore Lance and keep running. It’s Matt; I know it is. I need it to be Matt.  
“Pidge! Please help us!”  
Pidge. I ignore the thought and keep running. Why would my own name sound so foreign coming from my brother’s voice? I see Lance out of the corner of my left eye. He's finally caught up to me.  
“Pidge I want it to be Matt too but let's be careful.”  
An open doorway lays ahead to our left and Matt says, “Pidge we’re in here.”  
Again that feeling of something being off. My name. Pidge Gunderson, that's my name and my brother is Matt Hol… MATT KNOWS ME AS KATIE.  
“LANCE WAIT!” I stop in my tracks realizing as Lance turns the corner to meet a blaster shot to the chest.  
“LANCE!!!” I’m shaking. My friend who followed me to make sure I wasn't running into a trap, just caught the trap meant for me.  
“Pii...dge…” Lance’s lips are trembling, his own blood making him cold. I grab lance as fast as I can before the Galra soldier in the room can fire off another shot at us. I gotta get lance back to the lions, the mission doesn't matter if one of us dies. A few more blaster shots are shot at us while we’re running away. One hits my helmet, knocking it clean off. FU…. there's no time leave it Pidge. I keep running, trying to find an exit to get me back to the lions.  
“Piiid...ge… the Lions were the other way,” Lance croaks out. His body feels like it's getting heavier with the more blood he loses.  
“No Lance they are this way and we’ll find the team too.” THE TEAM! I quickly put my hand to my face only to remember that it got shot off a couple hallways back.  
“Lance, can you reach the team through your helmet?” He tries to lift his arm but barely has the energy to keep his eyes open.  
“Pidge… let's find a place to rest… it'll be easier for the team to find us that way,” Blood is starting to drip out of his mouth.  
“Lance no, it'll be better for you to get you to the Lions.”  
“Pidge… please?” He looks up at me and I can see he doesn't have much time left, whether or not I get him to the lions.  
“O...okay” I can feel the tears welling up behind my eyes, but I hold them back so Lance won't be scared. Who am I kidding, he knows he's dying and wants that last goodbye cliche that sappy war movies always have.  
A few moments later I find a cubby hole big enough to hide both of us.  
“Pidge… if I die… I want you to……. Watch over Kaltenecker for me.” I stifle back a laugh.  
“Is that all?”  
“Well I mean you heard what Shiro told Keith when he thought he was dying. You gotta be the black paladin cause I'm dying over a paper cut and I don't think Allura’s alien magic machine will do me any good.” We both chuckle and Lance winces.  
“I'm not gonna let you die Lance, we’ve already lost so much. And I don't think we could find a better Blue Paladin. Who's gonna eat Hunk’s cooking with random alien spices, or annoy Keith to the point of being flustered, or flirt with Allura and make her roll her eyes so hard that the ship will roll with her, Or…” Tears start spilling out of my eyes. The only time I cried this hard was when I learned Matt and Dad were missing.  
“Pidge… it's ok. I’m glad I got that blaster blast and not you. If you got hit, you couldn’t upgrade the lions like you do, or go save your family…” Lances look downs and shudders a shallow breath, tears now streaming out of his eyes.  
“I… I… I wish I could see them one last time. Even just to say goodbye. Just… one… one last time.” Lance’s breath is getting shallower with every word. Lance looks me dead in the eye.  
“Pidge… Save your family for me… save them cause I couldn't say goodbye to mine.”  
And with that, Lance let out his final breath.  
“Lance? No no no. Lance please, please wake up…. Please…” I choke on my words and tears.  
“You guys, the paladins, Allura, Coran, you guys were my new family.” My sobs almost block out the noise of Lance’s com buzzing to life.  
“LANCE! PIDGE! DOES ANYONE SEE OR HEAR THEM?” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get contact from the other paladins.

Shiro! I take Lance’s helmet off him and speak into the com,  
“SHIRO! It’s me Pidge!”  
“PIDGE!” I hear the 5 voices of my family in worry.  
“Pidge where are you and do you know where Lance is?” Keith’s audibly angry that we ran off but relieved were on coms again. Lance. I look up at the body of the blue paladin, with new tears in my eyes.  
“I’m… Lance…” I’m sobbing and unable to finish my sentence.  
“Pidge where's Lance?” It's Hunk. Quiznak why did it have to be Hunk who spoke. How can I explain to him his best friend, his emotional brother, died to save me.  
“I’m so sorry Hunk… Lance… he followed me… He saved me…” I couldn't go any further. Reliving what happened was just as worse as the sound that Hunk made. A guttural cry of loss and anger. I had heard my mother make the same noise when she thought she had lost dad and Matt. I told myself I never wanted to hear that sound ever again.  
“No…” I could hear Allura’s tears. She’d blame herself because she had chosen us for being the paladins of Voltron.  
“Lance…” The sadness in Keith's voice hung with the regret of not getting to know Lance better.  
A grunt came from Shiro. One blaming himself and thinking he could have saved Lance and should have saved him because Lance looked up to Shiro.  
Everyone had their own reasons, why they were the ones to blame for Lance's death, but they were not to blame. I was. I was the one who ran off. I was the one he was making sure didn't fall into a trap. I was the one who realized too late it was a trap. I was the one who stopped running. I was the one who should have been it by the blaster shot.


End file.
